Choices
by PotterFan500
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny are all married. Within a year of marriage, both Hermione and Ginny are expecting babies. However, what will they do when the Quidditch team that Ron and Harry play in is invited to play in a very perilous game
1. Chapter 1

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	2. Chapter 2

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	3. Chapter 3

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	4. Chapter 4

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	5. Chapter 5

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	6. Chapter 6

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	7. Chapter 7

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


	8. Chapter 8

New HP Fanfiction

Please note: I know that in real pregnancies, kicking and punching is not usually felt until 24 weeks (6 months), but lets say its different for pregnant witches.

Chapter 1

Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter both felt that their lives couldn't be better. Hermione had been married to Ron for nearly a year now and things were absolutely brilliant between them, 'especially', she thought 'sex!'. Ginny and Harry had also been married for nearly a year, and Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. Both couples were coming up to their first anniversary soon. They were all looking forward to it, but both Hermione and Ginny had been feeling a little strange recently. Both had had headaches, tingly feelings on parts of their bodies and had gained weight. After this had been going on for a week, Hermione decided to phone Ginny to talk (she always phoned her best friend when she was feeling out of order, as did Ginny to Hermione).

She picked up the phone, found "GinnyandHarry" and pressed the button.

'Come on!' she said out loud, as the other end rang 'Pick up!'

'Hello?' said a low male voice at the other end.

'Hey Harry! Its Hermione. Is Ginny there please?' she asked hopefully.

'Yep she's just here. In fact, she was just about to phone you!'

'Oh really! How strange!' she laughed 'Well could I speak to her please?!' she asked frantically. She really needed to talk to her friend.

She heard the phone being passed over and Harry explaining to Ginny.

'Hi Hermione! What's up?' enquired Ginny. She sounded a bit tired.

'I've been feeling rough again today and I think I need advice!' Hermione told her. Ginny thought that Hermione also sounded tired.

'Well do you think it's the kind of stuff that can be discussed over the phone while there are males around?' Ginny asked 'Cause I'm feeling that way too!' she continued.

They decided that it was a women's thing!

'How about this' Hermione asked after conversing a bit more 'How about we meet up together, say, in an hour at Café Nero? We can discuss things there over cups of hot choc!'

'Yeah sounds good,' Ginny replied 'but, one thing. What's Café Nero?!'

'It's a drinks and snacks place in town' she told Ginny 'Come over here and we'll catch a bus there'

'Ok, see you in a bit then!'

An hour later, Ginny came over to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione and Ron were waiting at the gate for her.

'Hiya!' they both said together.

'Hi!' said Ginny.

'Come on!' Hermione said. She turned and snogged Ron, before her and Ginny started down the road towards the bus stop.

'So, how are you?' Ginny enquired as they walked.

'Well,' Hermione replied 'I don't really want to tell you until Ron's out of earshot' she whispered.

'Oh, ok!' continued Ginny 'Don't worry, we can talk about it at the café'.

They caught the 104 bus into Leicester city centre.

They talked about work, until they sat down with their hot chocolates.

'Alors (so),' (they were both fluent in French and spoke it together when they wanted no-one to understand what they were saying) said Ginny, stirring her drink 'maintenant que mon frère ne peux pas encore nous entendre, quelle-est la problème? (now that my brother can no longer hear us, what's up?!)'

'Alors (well)' said Hermione. She wasn't sure how to explain it really. 'Je t'expliquerai. (I'll explain to you) Pour cette semaine passée, je me sens que j'ai gagnée du poids, aussi j'avais mal a la tête et quelques partis de mon corps me picotent et ils sont sensibles.' (This past week, I feel like I've gained weight, as well as having a headache and some parts of my body are feeling sensitive and tingly.) She sighed and took a sip of her chocolate.

'C'est bizarre! (that's strange!)' remarked Ginny 'parce que moi aussi je me sens toute comme ca! (because I feel like that too!)'

They continued discussing this in French. They were trying frantically to think of possible reasons for them both feeling odd.

Suddenly, Hermione had a thought.

'Ginny!' she exclaimed 'En ce moment, j'ai pensée a quelque chose! (I've just thought of something!). Je me souviens de quand j'ai lus 'Magical physical conditions!'. (I remember from when I read 'Magical physical conditions). Hermione said excitedly.

'Oui….' (yes…) said Ginny, 'continus!' (go on!).

'Alors, moi je pense que, nous deux, nous sommes enceinte!' (Then, I think that we're both pregnant!)

Ginny smiled as she realised the possibility of this.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, delighted. 'I think I read that book too! Oh my god!'

After they came out of the coffee shop, Hermione said:

'Err, lets walk home!'

On their way back to their street (they lived down the road from each other), Hermione stopped outside the chemist's.

'I'm back!' Hermione said, closing the front door behind her. She quickly hung up her bag and dashed upstairs to the loo.

Hermione sat there on the loo, waiting. All she was thinking was 'Please go blue, PLEASE go blue!!'

A moment later, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione started to cry with happiness! This was all so exciting! She was nervous and pleased and excited and elated all at the same time! The only thing she was thinking about was how wonderful this was. 'What gender will it be? Where will he or she sleep? What will Ron think about it? What…'

'What shall we have for dinner tonight?!' Ron asked from downstairs.

Hermione wiped her face, smiled, and went downstairs to fill her husband's stomach.

Over dinner, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a little subdued.

'Sweetheart,'

'Hmmm?'. Hermione woke up from her daydream. 'Yes?'

'You alright? You seem a bit distracted' Ron said, looking at Hermione with concern.

'No!' she replied 'No I'm fine! Just thinking about something at work.'

'Oh, what's going on at work then?!'

Hermione promptly made up a story about one of her six year old students falling over and breaking his leg at

break time in the school playground

'Oh no!' Ron exclaimed 'I guess thats why we call it 'break' time then!'. They laughed together.

Hermione went back into her daydream. She decided to leave it like this, for the moment.

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow preparing for their anniversary party that evening. Balloons, streamers and ribbons were being put up in every corner of the house and lovely smells were coming from the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking and baking.

Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Ginny's old room, making each other over and dressing each other up. Harry, Ron and the rest of the family had heard various giggles coming from this room, but they had been firmly instructed to stay out. If either Ron or Harry came in, they'd find out their surprise.

Finally, all the guests had arrived, including Hermione's parents, Harry's parents (he'd done a complicated spell and brought them back to life) and a couple of old school friends from Hogwarts.

In the middle of the party, Ron took Hermione aside and said 'Hermione, I've got something for you…'

Hermione interrupted 'No first, I've got something for _you_!' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She was dragging him into the centre of the room, next to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

Hermione looked at Ginny. She nodded.

Hermione tapped a glass with a spoon. Everyone fell silent and turned round to face the front.

'Well,' said Hermione, nervously 'Um, me, Ron, Harry and Ginny have all got some gifts for each other, so we're gonna open them now!'.

'Right, err…' said Ron, facing Hermione and giving her a wrapped up box. Hermione went for it, but Ron insisted on kissing her before she received the gift.

'Happy anniversary my love!' Ron said, as romantically as he could.

Hermione unwrapped the box. Inside was a photo album of the holiday when he'd proposed to her. The pictures were even moving!

'Oh Ron, this is wonderful!' Hermione hugged her husband and then they kissed

Harry had given exactly the same gift to Ginny.

'Right, time for our gifts now!' exclaimed Ginny, excitedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny held out small, long and thin packages, which had cards on them.

'Open the presents first!' Ginny instructed Harry.

So Harry and Ron began to unwrap their gifts.

'A white stick?!' asked Ron, when he and Harry had finished their unwrapping.

'Yes!' said Hermione 'but look at the coloured line on the stick.'

Harry and Ron both looked. They shrugged their shoulders. No comprendo.

'Well then, open the cards' said both Ginny and Hermione, together.

Harry and Ron hastily began to open their cards.

Inside them it said:

_To Daddy,_

_Happy anniversary,_

_Love from Hermione/Ginny…_

_And someone else!_

Ron and Harry stood there. First they were amazed, then dumbstruck, and then elated!

However, everyone else in the room was clueless.

Seeing this, Hermione grabbed Kevin Jonas' microphone (they'd hired the Jonas Brothers to play). She read Ron's card out loud.

What followed can only be described as all four of Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny being hugged, kissed and congratulated by all of the people who were present. Molly even had her hanky out, and was dabbing at her eyes.

Both Harry and Ron couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny round the middle and twirled around with her in sheer joy and delight.

Ron and Hermione squeezed each other for a long time, sitting on the sofa in the Weasley's living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the other sofa.

Both couples were silent, until…

'Oh!' Hermione exclaimed quietly.

'What is it?!!' asked Ron, in a panicky voice. Harry and Ginny also looked worried.

Hermione said nothing. She just took Ron's hands, and put them on her bump.

'Why am I doing this?!' Ron asked curiously.

A moment later, he felt a slight fluttering underneath his fingers and smiled.

At the same time, Harry had his hands on Ginny's bump.

Life was perfect.

Chapter 4

5 months later, on the surface, nothing had changed. The sun still rose every morning over the houses and trees which lined Upperton Road in Leicester.

Both the wizarding and the muggle banks were still going through the rising credit crunch.

However for our two couples their whole worlds had changed:

Now that both of Hermione and Ginny had gone for an ultrasound, not only could they feel their babies, but they could see them too. Hermione and Ginny had even posted the pictures on Facebook and sent them around to friends and family.

Another change were the sizes of both Hermione's and Ginny's bumps , which both Harry and Ron said made their wives only more beautiful.

'The only problem with this,' Ginny had said to Hermione when they were out clothes shopping 'is that we both have to put engorgement charms on our clothes!'.

'Oh, tell me about it!' Hermione sighed 'I can barely fit into my maternity dress robes without bewitching them!'

Yet another change was the way in which all four of them were being woken up in the morning. 'A good kick is all you need to wake you up in the morning. More effective than an alarm clock!' Ron told George over the phone one day. However, the babies' kicking and punching was magical when they lay their hands on and could feel the rumblings from deep inside. Ron thought it particularly amusing to balance his cup of pumpkin juice on Hermione's bump and watch the orange liquid sloshing around. "Watch out! It'll stain my new nighty if it spills!" Hermione grumbled, whilst smiling to herself.

The final change was Ron's and Harry's love; the love for their wives had grown and they also had new found loves.

However, this uncomplicated time did not last. One evening, Hermione and Ron were cuddled up in the lounge watching a muggle comedy TV programme called 'My Family'.

Suddenly, there was a diversion. A huge tawny owl swooped through the open window, dropped a letter on the coffee table and swooped out again.

'What's this?!' Ron asked, as he picked up the piece of parchment.

'Well, correct me if I'm wrong…' replied Hermione 'but I think it's a letter!_'_ she said sarcastically.

Chapter 5

'No, I mean what's inside the letter?' Ron exclaimed. He saw that it was addressed to him, so he promptly began to open it.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Mr R. B. Weasley,_

_As a member of the Leicester Snitches Quidditch team, we are delighted to inform you that your team have been invited to play in one of the main Quidditch matches at this year's Quidditch World Cup. _

_The match will be held in the beautiful French countryside of Normandy. _

_No amount of money is required of you to pay, although the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate. However, we do caution you; the French team 'Fouxdegagner' are fierce competitors. The game will be ferocious, possibly life threatening and if not killed, you may be seriously injured._

_We await your response, be it positive or negative, by owl no later than 15/12/09. The match will be held on 22/2/10._

_Enjoy your Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lozerena Crowford, head of Magical Games Department, Ministry of Magic_

Ron was amazed. 'The Quidditch world cup!' he said to himself. He went into a fabulous dream about winning the cup for the Leicester Snitches, until Hermione woke him up.

'Ron!'

'What?!' he said, roused from his daydream.

Hermione was reading the letter. She had a worried look on her face.

'Oh imagine it Hermione! Me! A Quidditch champion!'

Just then, the phone rang. Ron answered it.

'Hello?' he said into the speaker.

'Hey Ron! It's Harry!'. Harry sounded just as excited as Ron was.

'Just phoning to ask you of you received that Quidditch World Cup letter.' Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

'Yep sure have!! Isn't it exciting?!!' replied Ron, with extreme enthusiasm.

'Yeah its great!,' Harry exclaimed 'but Ginny doesn't seem too happy about it. What d'you thinks upsetting her about it?'

There was a tone of worry in Harry's voice, but Ron passed it by.

'Oh she's probably just got pregnancy harmonies that are making her think strangely!' Ron answered calmly.

'Its 'hormones' Ron,' Harry corrected him 'but she really does seem worried about it!' he continued.

'Actually,' Ron confided 'Hermione looked worried as well, when she saw the letter.'

Finally, after a bit of 'what shall we do?' conversation, Harry had an idea.

'I know!' he said 'You and Hermione come over to our place tomorrow evening for dinner. We'll ask them what they're worried about here.'

'Good idea!' agreed Ron.

So, the next evening Ron and Hermione went over to Harry and Ginny's house for dinner.

When they'd all sat down at the dinner table, the discussion started.

'So,' started Harry 'all that me and Ron would like to know is why you two are so worried about us playing this match.'

Hermione and Ginny looked incredulously at their husbands.

'You say' instructed Ginny 'you're probably better at it than me'

'Ok.' Hermione started calmly.

'Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, I don't know whether you two have noticed, but both me and Ginny are pregnant, which means we're both expecting a baby in three months time.'

'Well…,' answered Harry 'It hasn't been hard for anyone to notice that!'.

Ginny then spoke up 'Sorry Hermione, but to cut a long story short: neither me or Hermione want our babies to be born…' she struggled to say the word

'Don't want our babies to be born what?' enquired Harry and Ron, together.

'Fa… fa…,' finally, Ginny managed to say it 'fatherless. There, that's it!'

'Well, how would that ever happen?!' Harry and Ron exclaimed together, shocked by this sudden outburst.

'Well if you married men had read this letter properly, you would realize what it says to caution you.'

Harry and Ron reread the letter after dinner.

'Oh,' Ron said uncomfortably, after rereading it 'I see.'

'So do I.' continued Harry.

'So,' Hermione held 'now you two understand why you must not play!'

'Yes,' they thought together.

'But,' Harry started 'look at this part of it, its says: _the supporters of the game offer millions of galleons and instant stardom to those team members who participate._' He looked at Ginny. Both her and Hermione looked absolutely horrified.

'You've got to be crazy Harry James Potter if you think that we're gonna put some celebrity stardom before the importance of our children having dads!' Ginny exploded.

She got up from the dinner table and walked into the living room, with Hermione following her.

'Women!' Ron exclaimed, rolling his eyes 'Typical!'

But he stopped laughing when he saw Harry's worried expression.

'Ok,' Ron agreed after a while 'lets go and talk to them.'

Chapter 6

Harry and Ron went into the living room.

Both of their wives were sitting there on the sofa. Both had red eyes and were holding handkerchiefs.

Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm round her. He rested his right hand on her stomach.

She cried into his jumper.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her. He rested his right hand on her stomach. She too continued to cry, into his jumper.

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and began to stroke her hair.

Both her and Ginny stopped crying and sat up properly.

Harry looked at Ron. Luckily the girls didn't see this.

'Sweetheart,' Ron started 'Hermione. When I married you over a year ago, I swore in my vow that I would have you (yep certainly have 'had' you) and hold you from this day forward. I wasn't just saying that Hermione, I mean it, always. D'you really think that I'd put being a famous Quidditch star before our baby? Heck no! If you and Ginny don't want us to play in this game for fear of us being killed, we won't play.'

Hermione breathed out heavily and then laughed about what Ron had said about 'having'.

'I feel exactly the same way as Ron' Harry told Ginny.

She smiled. Both her and Hermione could tell by their husbands' tone of voice that they really meant it.

'But there's just one thing,' Ron sighed 'the supporters of this game are offering millions of galleons to all players.' He sighed again. 'We're not financially stable Hermione, we both know that.'

'Yes, both me and Ginny know that all four of us haven't really got a lot of money, since me and Ginny have quit our well-paid ministry jobs to spend the first five years bringing up our children.' Hermione sobbed.

They all sat there for a while, conversing over what to do. The Quidditch game was out of the question now.

Suddenly, Ron looked at his watch. It was late, 10:00.

'I think…' he started, looking at Hermione's tired expression 'that we should be getting home now. See you two next week on Christmas!'

'Actually,' corrected Ginny 'we'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Ron and Harry's weekly French lesson!' (because they had decided to bring their offspring up bilingually, and Harry and Ron were not yet fluent French speakers.)

'Ah oui! (oh yeah!)' Ron remembered, saying the French words in an English accent 'Demain alors!' (Tomorrow then!)

But nobody had yet thought of any solutions to their problem.

Chapter 7

One week later, all four of Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny were sleeping, whilst snow was falling down silently outside.

All was calm and all was bright. Until, at roughly the same time as each other, both couples were woken by being given a kick and a punch by the babies.

'I think that means "wake up mum and dad, its Christmas!" ' Hermione joked. Her and Ron laughed together and then kissed, as they did every morning.

Later on, everyone was busy apparating to the Burrow to spend Christmas day there. Even George had closed his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop chain for a couple of days.

The snow was falling, soft and white onto the ground outside and the roof of the house. Inside, all was cheery.

The only thing wrong with the festive cheer, was that there was still no solution to Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny's financial difficulties.

'I mean,' Ginny sighed 'we could always see how we get along with the amount of money that we have.'

'But that'll just all pile up sis.' Ron said.

All four of them were clueless. Until Ron started to talk to George.

'Yep,' Ron groaned to his brother 'all we've been able to buy so far is second hand clothes.'

'Well…' George said suggestively 'there is one way that that could change!'.

'How?!!!!' Ron asked, interested. He tapped both Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder, and told them.

'Well I've got millions upon millions upon millions in my Gringotts bank account from W.W.W, so if you want, I could just give you all a couple of million each from that!' George laughed when he saw Ginny and Hermione's jaws drop.

'But, hang on!' Ron exclaimed, knowing his brother 'What's the catch here?'

'There's no catch. It's a gift from my heart!'. Ron and Ginny could tell that, from the tone of his voice, this time their brother was not pulling their legs. Although, Ron admitted, it was pretty hard to believe.

'Deal!' they all said together.

Then they all leapt on George and hugged him.

Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were in the busy Highcross shopping centre in Leicester. Ron and Harry were looking at various muggle gadgets ('Men!' Ginny had joked when they'd left Harry and Ron playing with toy light sabers) , whilst the two girls were shopping in every shop which had a babies section in it, the first of all being Disney store. By this time though, they were only shopping for baby bottles and slings.

Another month passed, and then two weeks.

And on March 15th 2010, even at 1:30 am, Ron was overjoyed that he hadn't played in that Quidditch match, as he held his tiny baby daughter in his arms. Hermione was equally as happy, but also exhausted!

Ron was tired too, just_ watching_ Hermione breastfeed was exhausting!

Harry was just as overjoyed on March 22nd 2010, even at 2:30 am, as he held his tiny baby son in his arms. He had a family of his own, at last. But he had to agree with Ron; watching his wife breast feeding was tiring!

But most of all, both Harry and Ron were happiest that they were there to see it.

…


End file.
